For many applications in modern semiconductor process technology it is important, on the one hand, to form semiconductor devices together in as little space as possible in a substrate, but, on the other hand, to prevent charge carriers from drifting from one device into a neighboring device. This drift may, for example, have negative effects on the switching performance of the neighboring device, as charge carriers which have drifted from one device to the next may cause delays (e.g., when switching).